


The wizards and the snake whisperer

by pink_kitty



Series: The one where they are wizzards [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, F/F, F/M, Ghost Becky, Gryffindor Dean, Heir of Slytherin, Hufflepuff Castiel, M/M, Ravenclaw Sam, Slytherin Gabriel, Slytherin Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_kitty/pseuds/pink_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A years old monster that only Sam can hear is looming the halls, is he the true heir of Slytherin or someone else opened the chamber?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It won't make a lot of sense without reading the first one, but you can always try...
> 
> I will try and post the whole series at a regular pace, but I am not making any promises, I will finish it at some point though.
> 
> All comments and reacts of any kind are appreciated, so feel free to leave them!

Castiel’s POV

It was close to September now; the hot august days were rolling around so painfully slow that Castiel was feeling the days dragging on his skin, stretching his patience like the strings of an unknown music instrument of torture. He didn’t receive any letters this year, not from his Hufflepuf friends, not even from Hannah. But what hurt the most was that Dean, his Gryffindor best friend, hasn’t written him a single line all summer. His white barn owl was sitting in her cage, trapped, like he was…

Lucifer and Michael had taunted him and made his summer miserable. He usually just hanged out with Anna or Gabriel instead, seeking refuge in their presence or hiding in his room in the attic. His mother, Naomi, was working on a job this last month and she left Michael in charge. That got Lucifer screaming and the house became an open war zone with the other siblings taking sides like the damn First Wizard War. Gabriel decided to leave the house and went out wandering, Anna took Michael’s side, Balthazar Lucifer’s, Rafael was always Michael’s little pet and Samandriel was too small to even consider. Lucifer needed followers, he turned to Castiel, but the latter didn’t want to take anyone’s side, mostly because he loved and despised his brothers equally. He did choose to listen to Michael though since Naomi left him in charge and Lucifer decided that was a great time to seal him in. He woke up one day with his window barred and his door closed. It’s been like that for a week now, family feuds were the worst when magic was evolved…his door was charmed, he could open it only by saying Lucifer was right and Lucifer ruled!

As day got by the only company he had was Anna when she brought him food and the rare moments she stopped by and talked to him. He wished Gabriel was home, his big brother would have helped him out of this, but there was no way to send a message now… It was his birthday today, Anna sneaked in a cookie with a birthday candle at midnight, but the other brothers didn’t bother with him. Not like he expected them to, but he still wished a letter from his friends. But as he stared out the night sky he didn’t see a single owl.

He just got to bed when a powerful light shone through his bared window. It was like the moon was hanging from his window or the headlights of a car, but he was too far up for that…Castiel got up and walked to the window. It was indeed a car – a flying black old car was hovering outside his window. And if that wasn’t surreal enough the door opened up and Dean’s grinning face greeted him from the driver’s seat:

“Hey, Cas!”

“Dean? How did you…?” Castiel looked at him astonished.

“Ash made my dad’s old car fly!” Dean replied with a happy grin on his face.

“But why…Why are you here?”

“To save your sorry ass! Get in the car, Cassie!” Gabriel’s face appeared in backseat among Sam and Jo’s. The usual suspects, Castiel thought.

“Those are bars, Gabriel. Lucifer’s spell…” Castiel pointed out.

“So no magic will work on them!” Sam concluded.

“We are not using a spell then!” Dean said. “Get the rope and the hook, Sammy!”

“Come on, pack-up, Cinderella, we’re going to the ball!” Gabriel told Castiel smiling.

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly span around, grabbed his things and threw them in the trunk slamming the lid shut over his Hogwarts Robe and books. He didn’t have time to take his owl as Dean’s car pulled the bars and the window frame opened. He heard Lucifer and Michael running up the stairs, but he didn’t see them as he jumped into the car as soon as the window was out of the way.

 

Jo was cheering and clapping Dean on the back, Sam was smiling and Gabriel was laughing, Castiel was just happy to be out and to know his friends didn’t indeed forget all about him.

“Happy birthday, baby bro!” Gabriel laughed “Hope you like my present!”

“Best thing I could ever want!” Castiel grinned.

“But why you did to get trapped in there?” Sam asked.

“Didn’t choose a side in the family war” Castiel answered simply.

“And I thought my mum was a controlling freak!” Jo said from the backseat.

“It doesn’t matter; you are out now and can stay with us at the Roadhouse till the school starts next week!” Dean said.

“Can I? It won’t be any problem?” Castiel asked shyly.

“Neah, Gabriel has already been crashing at our place for a week now!” Sam said.

“As polite and nerdy as you are, my mum will just eat you up!” Jo reassured him.

“After she is done chewing us after she finds out we took the car!” Sam said frowning.

“Calm down! We’ll be home before she even realizes we left!” Dean said.

“Your car is very nice, Dean.” Castiel said politely from the passenger’s seat.

“My baby? Of course she is! A‘67 Chevy Impala! When I turn 16, I won’t even need a broom anymore!” Dean beamed.

“I never heard of flying cars before!” Castiel continued.

“Yeah, that’s because there aren’t any! Ash made the first one!” Jo said proudly.

They got the Roadhouse early in the morning. It was a big house with more stories that normal buildings could sustain, but Castiel expected the house to be enchanted anyway. The kitchen was cozy, all wood and colorful carpets, not marble and stainless steel like he was used to.

“Ellen is not up yet!” Dean said smiling.

Castiel looked around. There was a clock on the wall that had everyone’s faces as pointers, and he noticed now how Dean’s, Jo’s and Sam’s pointers returned to the home marking.

“Wow, this thing is amazing!” he said smiling to the others.

“Where were you? I looked everywhere!” Ellen’s distressed voice came down the stairs.

“We had to get Cas, Ellen; they were starving him, locked up in the attic…” Dean started arguing.

“On his birthday!” Jo said helpful

“Well, I am glad they get you out, honey” Ellen smiled at Castiel “but how did you got him out!? None of you can apparate, except Gabriel, but he can’t take you all!”

“Well, mum, we…”

“Joana Beth, don’t tell me you flied your broom all the way there!” Ellen said shocked.

“No, we actually took the car...” Sam said.

“You took the…” Ellen’s eyes widened “You could have been seen! That thing is a danger on wheels!”

“Actually is quite safe if you drove her right!” Ash said coming down the stairs for breakfast as well.

The door opened and Bobby came in. He was living a few houses down, but he got back for breakfast as he always did. He smiled at the breakfast table full of his students and loved ones. Ellen didn’t wait long till she approached the subject.

“You know what the boys did today?” she asked pointing at Sam and Dean. “They took that damned car out for a flying drive!”

“Did they!? How did it work?” Bobby asks grumpily.

“Purring like a cat and...” Dean shut up under Ellen’s gaze and the whole table got quiet.

“I see we have newcomers here. Hello, Castiel, nice to see you again!” Bobby said.

“Hello, mister Singer. Sorry if I caused problems, I…”

“Oh, no problems, sweetie. We just want the boys to be more responsible, that’s all!” Ellen said smiling.

“I put the Hogwarts letters in the mail today” Bobby said “Got yours here” he said handling everyone’s their letters. “I figured you will be here by the time I am back, Castiel!” he added handling Castiel his letter as well.

“These are a lot of things to buy!” Ellen said looking at the table.

“Diagon Alley?” Jo asks excited.

“Yes!”

“I need a new pet…Pretty sure my brothers already killed my owl!” Castiel said out of blue and the whole table stared at him.

“Timing, little bro!” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

They got to Diagon Alley later that day. Sam was excited that he got to meet his friends there as he didn’t see Kevin and Charlie all summer. They quickly scattered, as Sam went with Kevin and Charlie to the bookstore, Jo went with Ellen to the Robe store and Ash and Gabriel went to check on the old prank shop. Castiel and Dean were left alone so they went to the pet store to get Castiel a new pet. There were a lot of owls all shape and sizes, rats, cats and other kinds of animals. Castiel wanted to take an owl like most of the people had, but when he checked them out, one of the pets, a big orange cat, got out of her cage. The shop keeper tried to catch her and managed in the end. Castiel heard him cursing under his breath and saying that this was the last straw that the cat was too old to be adopted anymore and he was taking her to the vet to put her down. That was all Castiel needed to hear and before Dean could stop him he bought the cat. Castiel didn’t knew why Dean hated cats, but he wasn’t about to let a poor cat die even if having her around caused his best friend displeasure.

“I don’t understand what is your problem with felines, Dean. They are very smart animals!”

“It’s not that I hate them, Cas. I am just tiny bit allergic” Dean sneezed “Besides, they are evil, killing rats and stuff”

“Your owl feed on rats too, Dean. This is just the natural way of things!” Castiel said seriously.

“But my owl doesn’t let herself out of the cage and torment the poor shop owner!”

“Your owl wasn’t stuck in a cage as long as my cat did!”

“Great, you already like it...” Dean sighed “And how are you calling the orange menace?”

“I am calling her Cat”

“Really, Cas? Don’t you think the poor thing needs a name?”

“Cat is a name, Dean, it’s what she is!”

 

Castiel and Dean went up to catch Sam and the others at the bookstore, because apparently “the little dorks can stay there forever and die of starvation” and they needed to go there and rescue them as soon as possible as Dean put it. Ellen and Jo were there as well. They were waiting in line for a book signing by some notorious monster hunters known as the Ghost Facers. Ellen read every book they had written and apparently they were “her little unsettling obsession at the moment” as Jo explained.

The Ghost Facers seemed fine enough for Cas. Dean and Sam didn’t like them though. The guys’ happy faces when they introduced themselves as the Winchester brothers and their insistence on taking photos with Sam and Dean made Castiel not like them that much either. Castiel knew about Mary Campbell, the Winchester’s mother. She was known as a skilled witch and a great Auror, her whole family was, the Campbell’s used to be one of the most respected pure-blood families. When Ellen said Hogwarts hired them as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, Dean protested loudly, but Ellen didn’t listen to his complaints and after a while Dean stopped making them.

That night Ellen made cake and Castiel blew out the candles and they all smiled and laughed and everything seemed perfect, like this was going to be the best year of Castiel’s life. When he had to make a wish, he wished for everyone to remain the same, for them all stay together and for nothing to ever change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Sammy, did the librarian keep you long too?” Dean asked, but Sam was unresponsive. He walked closer and saw a red scribbling on the wall “”The Chamber of secrets has been opened! Enemies of the heir beware!” and strained from her tail, Hael, Uriel’s cat was hanging petrified.  
> “What the….What did you do, Sam?” Dean asked in horror.  
> “Nothing, I swear! I had nothing to do with this!” Sam said.

Dean’s POV

At the beginning of September they were all packed out in the Impala, not flying this time and with Victor, Bobby’s friend behind the wheel. Ellen and Bobby had left early, Gabriel had disappeared a few weeks ago, and he tended to do that a lot Dean thought. All of them, except Jo whom Ellen had already taken to school, got into the car. Dean got to ride shotgun for which he was glad, because the backseat got dorky fast having Sam, Casand Ash talking about exams and spells and such.

Victor was driving painfully slow. Dean would have flown there in no time, but he promised Ellen he would not fly or drive the car anymore. This car was one of the last things he had from his dad. It used to be his car, a beat up junk, but Dean repaired it and Ash made her a legend with that flying power. Victor was focused on driving like he was an old grandma, Dean thought. No rock blasting, and no speeding, nothing similar to Dean’s way of driving.

Of course they got there late. The gate was already closed and Victor disserted them as soon as they got to the platform. The car was still in the parking lot as they exited, maybe Victor planned to drive it home after his schedule was over, but Dean had other plans for it.

“Oh, man I can’t believe we missed the train to Hogwarts. How are we going to explain that to Ellen now?” Sam whined.

“Well, we missed the train, but I am sure we can take the express!” Dean winked.

“No, I am pretty sure you will say something to get us in trouble again!” Sam stared at his older brother.

“We can fly there by car!” Ash said hopeful.

“And there it is!” Sam complained.

Dean walked over to the car and opened it.

“You are going to take us to Hogwarts, aren’t you, baby?” Dean asked stroking the hood of the car.

“Baby?” Casturned to Sam confused.

“That’s how he named the car” Sam explained.

“Come on, up and away!” Ash smiled.

“We are so getting in trouble for this!” Sam sighed and got in.

They were flying over the town now. The sun was shining, classic rock was blasting through the speakers, Sam was riding shotgun this time and everything was how it should be, Dean thought. Ash pushed the invisibility button as soon as Sam started whining about muggles noticing them.

When they were out of the city and flying over green valleys and lakes, the button faulted and got broken, but that was okay, there weren’t a lot of muggles around here anyway. They caught up to the train pretty fast, due to the speeding of course, but it is not like the risk of accidents was very high up here.

Dean was a very good driver and it was not his fault that they landed into the Whimpering Willow in the court yard. It was due to the lack of parking lots at Hogwarts. They managed to get out, but Baby got angry and ran off on them. That hurt Dean more than the bruises and cuts the branches left on him.

Of course his bad luck was not over yet. As soon as the car dumped them and they gathered all their stuff (or at least what they could salvage), an angry Ellen showed up yelling detentions for all of them, even Cas, Ash and Sam that weren’t in her house. The Head of the Gryffindor House wasn’t easy on her House either  since Dean had the most annoying one, because he had to help the Ghost Facers he hated so much. Ash had to polish the cups and medals the school had on display, Sam had to help the librarian up and Cashad to clean the Quidich equipment. Dean would happily trade with any of them!

But the cherry on his misery cake was when he got back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jo started nagging him about how they had a big “flying adventure” and left her out of it. Like Dean had anything to do with the fact Ellen took her to the school early. But he was in no condition to fight Jo now so he just shut the door to his room in her face and drifted into blissful sleep.

The next day wasn’t better either. First Crowley made fun of him all class and he had to be partnered up with Bella, who was a wreck at Potions like he was, not with Cas like he usually did. After that he took a test in Defense against the dark Arts.The Ghost Facers gave them a test about monsters, Dean specialty, but they got everything all wrong. Kill a vampire with stakes… what was this,a bad horror movie? Everyone knows you cut a vampire’s head off! Ellen’s class wasn’t easier either. Damn mandrake made poor Hannah faint and they had to rush her in to Pamela Barns, the nurse.

To top all that at the end of the day he had to go and help the Ghost Facers sign books and film their stupid video logs and stay there way over dinner and miss the apple pie they usually have. When he finally got permission to leave, the halls were empty and pretty much everyone was already sleeping. While he made his way to his dorm he saw Sam, his brother, frozen into place staring at something.

“Hey, Sammy, did the librarian keep you long too?” Dean asked, but Sam was unresponsive. He walked closer and saw a red scribbling on the wall “ _”The Chamber of secrets has been opened! Enemies of the heir beware!_ ” and strained from her tail, Hael, Uriel’s cat was hanging petrified.

“What the….What did you do, Sam?” Dean asked in horror.

“Nothing, I swear! I had nothing to do with this!” Sam said.

Uriel showed up soon after mourning his cat loudly and that brought most of the school body and teachers down the corridor as well. Dean wanted to ask what itwas all about, but Ellen ushered them back to their dorms and he obeyed the request this time.

The next day the only thing everyone talked about was the Chamber of Secrets, not like they had a lot to go on since no one had muchinformation about it. Dean wanted to know more, so he and Jo went to find Ellen and asked her about it. Sam was already at her office when they got there, so all three of them got inside.

They knocked and Ellen granted them permission.

“I should know it was going to be you!” she sighed.

“Mum, what’s the chamber of secrets?” Jo asked.

”Something very dangerous!” Ellen pacedthe room worried.

“Is it a weapon?” Sam asked.

”Of some sorts…When the founders built this institution they worked fine together, but when the rules were discussed…Salazar Slytherin didn’t want muggleborn to attend the school, so he made a room, The Chamber of Secrets, where he hid a beast that was destined to kill all muggleborn if it were ever to be opened!” Ellen explained.

“How can you open it?” Dean asked.

“The story says the heir of Slytherin can open the room and release the beast, but they were talking about this before, years before and nothing happened then either…” Ellen said.

“So you think it is nothing? Hael just decided to petrify herself?” Jo asked.

“Let’s not talk more of this, if the students are in danger measures will be taken. For now everything is under control!” Ellen said.

They got ushered outside soon after with not a lot of questions answered for that matter.

“A true heir of Slytherin…Do you think it is Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“If they need someone evil who hatesmuggleborn he is the one to go to!” Dean said.

They took turns in following Lucifer around, but they didn’t find out anything. Moreover Lucifer discovered them and he ended up pestering Sam instead, so they stopped. They decided not to say anything to Cas, even if Dean protested loudly:

“He is Cas, guys. I mean, he could never hurt anyone!”

“Agreed, but this is about his brother. Till we find out the truth we won’t go around accusing people!”Charlie said.

“They said the heir of Slytherin; it can be anyone for all we know!” Sam said.

“It can always be Crowley, the Head of the Slytherin House!” Kevin added.

“You thought it was him last time too!” Dean sighed.

“Is there any chance is the same guy from last year?” Charlie asked.

“It’s a possibility! We should check Lucifer first though!” Jo said.

“Well, I can make a polipotion; we can turn into Slytherins and make Lucifer talk!” Charlie said.

“But the potion will take a few months to brew!” Sam said.

“If you have a better idea…” Dean challenged.

“No, let’s go with this one!” Sam sighed and with this their secret library meeting was over.

A few weeks later there was the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuf. Hufflepuf was usually a team easy to beat, not very threatening, but this year Cashad built quite a team: Hannah was their keeper and that girl had skill, she was a steady and trained flyer, the new guy Garth was their Beater together with Gadreel. Dean didn’t know much about Garth, just that he followed him and Sam around and took a lot of pictures. Ash was their seeker and he was fast and better than their own seeker Bella Talbot in any day. And last by not least, Cas himself as the chaser and of course the team captain.

Dean was not ashamed of his team(well, except for Bella). Michael was a great chaser and so were Dorothy and Krissy Chambers, Jo was a good keeper and he was the most excellent beater of course and Aidan, the guy that had this massive crush on Krissy.  Michael was not as worried as he should be by this match in Dean’s opinion. He thought Michael and Lucifer understood their lesson about not underestimating their little brother, but apparently they did not.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen.We gathered here today to watch the Novak vs. Novak, or the War of the Roses for the book worms. And yes, I am looking at you, Sammy!” Gabriel started rambling into the microphone like he always does with Ellen shushing him up from time to time.” The Hufflepuf team has a new addition – Garth Fitzgerald the 4th if he lasts as long in the field as his name is we are going to have a blast today!”

Dean turned his attention from Gabriel and his rambling and concentrated on the game. He liked playing with Hufflepuf, they were less violent than the Slytherins, and his job wasn’t as demanding. Garth did send powerful kicks, but at least he targeted him and Michael, not the whole team like Slytherin does. Then one bludger just got out of hand. Dean hit it, but the damn thing shattered his bat in pieces. He tried flying away, but the thing was definitely following him

He tried flying over the bleachers in hope of losing it, but he did not succeed. He was above the field when his broom got hit and he collapsed.He saw the bludger rising up ready to hit him full on. He heard two people closing in and more running behind them from the bleachers. The ball was ready to strike him when he heard someone casting a spell:

“Finite incantatem!” it was Cas’s voice that said that – the chaser was near, somewhere to his right. Jo jumped to him worried soon after and in the distress Bella catched the snitch for the first time this season.

“Gryffindor wins! Using panic as a distraction, good strategy Winchester!” Gabriel commented.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked panicked.

“Yep…Thanks, Cas!” Dean said smiling to his best friend.

“Good job, not like it cost us the game or anything!” Hannah muttered while she passed by them.

Dean glared at her, but it seemed all the Hufflepuf team felt that way, or they were just mad they lost and blamed it on Casand Dean. But Cas himself didn’t seem to care.

“That was an enchanted bludger. Who made it?” Jo asked.

“I am pretty sure it is not someone from my team!” Cassaid seriously.

“Yeah, we do not think it is either…” Sam said eyeing Lucifer in the bleachers.

“Are you coming?” Hannah askedCas “Or do you choose Winchester’s company over us again?”

“Dean needs to get to the infirmary for a check-up; I will meet you guys in the Common Room!” Cassaid seriously and Hannah glared at them both like she was cursing them with her eyes.

Pamela said Dean was okay, no problems apart from a few bruises and everyone was happy to hear that. They all went to dinner and ate together at the Gryffindor table like they used to and smiled and laughed even if the whole Hufflepuf Quidditch team was glaring at them, but if Cas didn’t care then Dean didn’t either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake duels, dopplegangers and an attack that hits a bit too close to home.

Sam’s POV

Bobby had bad ideas before, but the duel lessons were pretty high on the list. It wouldn’t be that bad if Bobby helped them himself or Rowena or someone who knew a little about fighting. But no, they got stuck with the freaking Ghost Facers. In the first courses all they did was listen to the two rambling on about their supposed adventures giving wrong weapons to kill monsters with and false lore. If there was something Sam was passionate about it was lore. He knew all the great stories, read all the big books, Dean always called him “an encyclopedia of weirdness” because of it.

Today was different though. Crowley, the head of Slytherin, was there and he was tormenting students and being an asshole like always. Kevin was hiding behind Charlie and Sam the entire time hoping not to be noticed – his usual behavior when Crowley was around. Despite all the mockery Crowley treated Kevin with, Sam always thought he was the real target. Crowley always challenged him, put him in awkward situations, and tested his limits.

It was no surprise when Crowley’s forced sweet tone turned to the Ravenclaw Prefect, Chuck, and smirked.

“What do you see about the raven against the serpent, Prophet?” Chuck was called the prophet because he could see the future. Only glimpses from time to time, but he was a prodigy in that department already.

“I don’t think it’s wise to…” Chuck mumbled.

“Come on, prophet. I throw my best man in. Lucifer, darling, please, step up!” Crowley called his 4th year Slytherin Prefect.

Sam turned to Chuck. He knew Crowley was forcing his hand with this. Chuck was supposed to offer and fight and then Lucifer would win and Crowley could boast and feel like a winner once more since last year’s Quidditch defeat was still alive in his mind.

“I volunteer to fight!” Sam said and the whole room got deadly quiet all of a sudden.

Dean was staring at him from the Gryffindor corner with his eyes widen like Sam just agreed to make a deal with the devil or something.

Crowley smirked.

“Oh, what a brave moose you are, Winchester!”

Sam stepped out. Chuck gave him a “thanks for saving my life” smile, Kevin shook his hand like he was going to war and Charlie whispered “go, you brave little hobbit!” . Lucifer winked at him and that was more discounting than all the threats he could have said. Sam was pretty sure the bastard knew it and that’s why he used that all the time.

“Ready?” Lucifer smirked preparing his wand.

Sam didn’t answer; instead he took his position and lifted his wand as well.

“On my mark…1, 2, go!” Harry said.

“Impedimenta!” Lucifer casted just at the end of the countdown. Sam was send flying a few meters back. Of course Lucifer’s spells were more powerful than normal. He was a bastard, but a skilled wizard as well.

Sam heard some people cheer for Lucifer, Meg was the loudest of course, but that wasn’t enough to get him down. He rose up and casted his own spells before Lucifer could do something:

“Rictusempra!” Lucifer was the one that got knocked back this time and people cheered for Sam, Dean the loudest.

“Serpensortia!” Lucifer chanted and a viper appeared from his wand. Lucifer was well known for being a Parselmouth and always ending his duels with this spell; the snake would slither to the enemy and bite him or just threaten till the enemy caved in from what Sam heard. He knew how to cast the snake away, but before he could do that the creature stopped on its way to him and got ready to attack someone from the audience, it got ready to attack Jessica Moore - a 1st year Ravenclaw that Sam had secretly a crush on.

“Stop it!” Sam called and the snake turned to him staring as if in confusion. The room got dead quiet, no more people gasping, no more cheering. Lucifer was staring at Sam shocked and so was the rest of the room apparently. It was so quiet Sam heard his heart pounding like a drum.

“Vipera Evanesca!” Sam heard Crowley chant and the snake disappeared before his eyes.

Harry and Ed called the end of the demonstration and they looked as scared as everyone else. Sam returned to his friends and everyone parted like the Red Sea in his walk. Kevin was looking slightly scared, but Charlie only lightly hit him in the arm and grinned:

“I didn’t know you could speak Parseltongue!”

“I didn’t either!” Sam gulped loudly.

“You know that only dark wizards ever spoke it, right?” Kevin asked.

“That was quite a show, Sammy!” Dean called out from behind him.

“I only tried to… stop it from hurting Jess!” Sam explained.

“Well, it didn’t sound like that; it sounded like you asked it to attack!” Castiel said bluntly as always.

“I could never...I didn’t even knew I could do that in the first place!”

It took them a few months to complete the polipotion, till Christmas holiday to be precise. For which all of them remained at Hogwarts just because Lucifer did and it was the perfect chance.But the polipotion was finally done. They decided 3 were enough to go and talk to Lucifer, so it was up to Dean, Sam and Charlie to do it. Jo protested violently, but she didn’t want to look like any of the Slytherin girls either, so she calmed down eventually.

Dean took a strand of hair from Gordon Walker, Sam from Alistair and Charlie from Meg. They didn’t pick Gabriel or Balthazar because neither could imit Balthazar’s French accent or Gabriel’s personality. Jo had to distract the real Gordon and Alistair at least to make them go into the broom closet so Kevin could knock them out. Meg was away for the holidays, but Charlie got a strand of her hair before she left. The potion looked gross, but Sam buckled up and drank it even if the mere thought of gulping down Alistair’s hair made him want to puke.

Alistair was as tall as Sam, less hair, but more muscular than Sam. He moved with some difficulty, but he was still doing better than Dean. His brother needed a few minutes to adjust to Gordon’s physique. Sam walked over to the boot Charlie was in, Becky the ghost that hunted the toilet cuddled up to him again, like she always did when he came around, but he ignored her. Charlie opens the door looking like a cat-human hybrid with long black fur.

“I took the hair of her cat!” Charlie cried out.

Dean puts his arms around her.

“It’s okay, we can handle it. You….stay here and we will figure this out, okay?”

Charlie nodded pouting.

Sam and Dean now as Alistair and Gordon made their way to the Slytherin dungeon. Lucifer was easy enough to find, he was reading a dusty old tom in the Common Room. Balthazar and Gabriel were playing cards close by. The rest of the room was fairly empty. A few other people the brothers didn’t bother with.

Sam wanted to know what book he was reading and ruffle through the pages, but Alistair wouldn’t so he tried to contain himself.

“So, that kid Garth was found last night!” Dean said as a conversation starter.

Sam remembered that, he was the one that found Garth turned to stone. He got woken up from his sleep by a voice whispering through the walls, he ran after it and found Garth. He called Bobby and Ellen soon after and they had taken Garth to the infirmary at once.

“Ï heard your favorite Winchester found him!” Balthazar said smirking to Lucifer.

“Sammy!? Did he?” Lucifer raised his eyes from the book he was reading.

“Have you heard the rumors around school, that he is the heir?” Balthazar laughed.

“Come on, Sam could never do that!” Gabriel calmly said.

“Only because you took a liking to them doesn’t mean he is…” Balthazar started arguing, but Lucifer stopped them with a sign of his hand.

“I wished I knew who the real heir was though. I am pretty sure he is in my house!” Lucifer said.

“Do you want to give him a bonus or something?” Dean joked and Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

“I could use a boost in power, don’t you think…Alistair?” Lucifer was staring at Sam; he felt a chill down his spine like Lucifer could see right through him, right through the spell and stare at Sam.

“I think that is how all the dark wizards got born!” Sam said and he saw Lucifer smirking.

“Alistair, Gordon, come over and help me with some furniture. I need to move it in order to put the Christmas tree up!” Gabriel said and let them out of the room.

“Sammy, did you lose your mind!?” Gabriel turned to him as soon as they were out of earshot.

Sam and Dean stared at him and then at each other. The spell was still working fine.

“How did you…” Sam stared shocked.

“Alistair doesn’t comb his hair with his hands every 5 seconds! And Gordon does not joke, at all!” Gabriel was mad. “Now I need to get you out of here before the spell wears out, but I demand an explanation from both of you!”

Gabriel led them out just as he said he would and followed them to the bathroom Becky was haunting to check on Charlie. He even stayed when they took Charlie to the hospital wing and Pamela scolded them about messing around with potions. When everything was said and done and they were themselves again Sam turned towards an expecting and mad Gabriel.

“Look, we…”

“We thought your brother was the heir and wanted to make sure before doing something about it!” Dean said before he could form an answer in his head.

“Lucifer? Why on earth would you think that?”

“He talks to snakes…”

“So do you, Sam!” Angry Gabriel wasn’t using obnoxious nicknames anymore.

“He is in Slytherin…” Sam tries one more time.

“So am I!”

“He is evil, man!” Dean shouted.

Gabriel sighed and calmed down a bit.

“He is not evil, he just likes to control and manipulate people, but he did not open that chamber!”

“Then who did?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know….Why did you sneak in without at least letting me know?”

“He is your brother, Gabe, we…”

“Didn’t know how objective you would be!” Dean interrupted Sam once more.

“You kept Castiel out of this too?” Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded.

“Good! Now stop sneaking into my house without telling me and ask for help next time!” Gabriel turned to leave.

“Hey…Gabe…thank you!” Sam said before the Slytherin got to leave. Sam saw him smiling and Gabriel was out of sight.

“Since when do you call him Gabe?” Dean asks.

“Don’t know…You always call Castiel Cas, so…” Sam said and Dean didn’t add anything else.

It was a week after that when things got personal and solving the mystery of the chamber felt even more urgent. Sam and Charlie were in the library; they stumbled upon on old book and were studying it. Sam went on ahead and Charlie said she would follow soon after. Sam was almost at the Ravenclaw door solving the riddle when he heard the voice again “ _kill, kill, kill_ ” bleeding through the walls. He run over to the library scared. He already had a bad feeling about it and there she was, turned into stone on the hallways with her broken mirror at her feet. They were afraid for her safety ever since the monster targeting muggleborn appeared, but the beast had been silent for months now. The teachers showed up pretty fast and took Charlie to the infirmary with the others….

The atmosphere in the school changed after that. The teachers were walking down the halls in the night, no one was hanging out in the library anymore, a lot of kids haven’t come back from Christmas Holiday and to Sam’s dissapoinment one of them was young Jessica Moore, a 1st year Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! As always comments of any kind are appreciated and if you have any suggestions do not be shy to express them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got out and followed the crowd to another bloody sign on the wall: “Her body will rot in the chamber for all eternity”. Dean was wondering who the monster took; he was just about to ask Ash that was close by when a storm of dark hair hit him and pushed him into the closest wall. Firm hands grabbed his collar and yanked him up as a hot angry breath ghosted over his face. He looked up into angry blue eyes –Cas’s eyes were burning and his body seemed like possessed.
> 
> “You are acting strange for a while now; tell me everything you know, Winchester, or I swear to Merlin…”Cas threatened. Dean continued to stare mesmerized, he had never seen Cas so angry in his life.

Dean’s POV

Dean dragged Sam to Jody’s place to ask her about the type of creature that could petrify the students. Jo and Kevin trailed along of course. Dean was still bumped they couldn’t take Cas, but Lucifer was still a suspect in all of this.

Jody was a bit more jumpy than usual. She tried to send them away, but Dean insisted on talking to her. She opened the door reluctantly and let them in her tiny hut. She offered tea which they all politely declined and Dean rushed over to the main reason of the visit:

“What monster is in the chamber?”

Jody stared at them not saying anything for a few long minutes. She was debating with herself what to answer.

“I was in my second year at Hogwarts when the Chamber was first opened” Jody said and Jo gasped loudly, Ellen haven’t told them this. “It was a kid in Mary’s year…”

“Mary, as in our mother Mary?” Sam asks frowning.

“Mary Campbell one of the brightest witch that ever was, she was kind too, she tried to protect me in even back then, that’s what she did protecting everyone…”Jo continued looking out of the window.

“Protect you from what?” Dean asks already having a bad feeling.

“You know even back then I liked protecting innocent little creatures…I had a pet tarantula…”

Kevin shivered violently next to Dean.

“He wasn’t violent, just a tiny baby, I used to keep him in the cupboard, but then Azzazel found out and the Chamber was opened, people were falling left and right…The principal, at that time didn’t knew what to do so he expelled me. But kids were still petrified and one night, a girl died, in the bathroom, she still haunts it, poor thing…Mary cached Azzazel in the end and he confessed, but before the Dementors got to him, he was into the wind”

She was just ready to tell them more when someone knocked on the door.

“Quick, hide in the other room!” She said and went for the door.

The four kids stumbled to hide and close the door after them. Ellen’s voice was heard in the other room along with Victor’s and someone new. They told Jody that she wasbeing taken into custody by the Ministry of Magic. Before she left the hut she said something weird about following the spiders and Dean felt Kevin shivering beside him.

“Do you think she meant that literally or…?” Dean turned to Sam as soon they were alone in the hut.

“Please don’t say literally…” Kevin whispered beside him.

“I am sorry Kevin, but I am pretty sure…” Sam started saying.

“I see spiders over there!” Jo pointed out a black tray of insect climbing out of the hut through the open window.

“There is no time like now!” Dean grinned and jumped out as well.

“Why is it always has to be something nasty? Why is it never “follow the butterflies”!?” Kevin asked shivering in the cold night.

“Calm down, Kev. See? Jo has no problem with it!” Dean said patting Jo on the shoulder.

“Well, I am not a freakingGryffindor!” Kevin hissed. “Being brave is in the job description for you!”

“Kevin, you can turn back if…” Sam started.

“No, this can help Charlie. I am afraid, but I am not letting her down!” Kevin said steeling himself.

“Of course they are going in the Dark Forest…” He muttered after a few minutes.

They kept quiet for the rest of the trip stumbling through the Forest following the trail of spiders that got ticker and ticker as they went further in. It didn’t take long till they reached the core and met Aragog, the terrifying leader of the spiders. Kevin was shivering violently now and Dean was too scared to tell him to stop when Aragog family started descending from their webs. Sam was the one to talk, brave ol’ Sammy…The giant spider-daddy said he was not the monster from the chamber, that Jody had nothing to do with the chamber opening and that whatever monster was in that room, it was scaring his children enough to flee the castle.

The spiders were closing on them and Sam backed down with his back at Dean as the four of them made a protective circle, they had their wands ready, but it wouldn’t do them much good since it was impossible to take on this many spiders. Dean was about to lose hope and start panicking for real when he heard a familiar honk close by and the Impala landed in the middle of the spiders. Dean didn’t need a special invitation, he jumped in the car and his friends followed swiftly.

Dean drove the car back to Hogwarts and stopped the car in front of the school. They all sat there regaining their breaths after such an adventure. Dean leaned over the steering wheel hugging as much as the car as he could:

“Thank you, Baby!” He whispered.

“We should go. If mum founds us here we will wish to face the spider instead!” Jo said opening the door.

The others followed her and as soon as all the doors were closed, the Impala run once again causing Dean to curse after her.

The next day, Sam called them to the library. It felt so empty without Charlie… as well as without Cas and Gabriel, Dean thought shivering, but didn’t say anything as the others felt the same way for sure. The Novaks haven’t joined them at all lately. Gabriel was still keeping his distance and Cassimply didn’t come unless he was invited – thing Dean usually did, but not now…

“So what do we know so far?” Sam asked using his teacher’s voice, the one Dean hated, but he resigned on commenting since it was a serious matter.

“We know there is a giant old monster inside the school that petrifies people” Dean muttered.

“We know it is something that can live a long time, that makes spiders go away and that has some connection with Slytherin!” Kevin said.

“What if it’s a big old snake?” Dean asked.

Sam bit his lip like he always did when he was thinking about something. He run over to a shelf in the library, knocking some poor boy over and didn’t even apologize. Dean was impressed; it must have been something good if it made Sammy act like a jerk.

Sam came back shortly caring an old dusty tome.

“I should have thought about that sooner. I was the only one that was hearing it after all…” Sam muttered.

“Sammy, less mumbling and more sharing, please” Dean said a bit annoyed.

“It’s a big old snake!” Sam grinned at him. “A basilisk, to be more precise.”

“But how an old snake can move through the school?” Jo asked.

“Pipes.” Sam said turning the book to all of them. On the corner in Charlie’s messy hand writing the word was scribbled in red. “She was reading this the day she was attacked. Of course, I looked through the book, but didn’t know what to look foruntil you said “snake” and then it hit me! “Sam said.

“So, how can we get into the pipe system?” Jo asked.

“We talk to the only victim” Kevin said reluctantly. “Maybe she still hunts close to the entry.”

“She?” Sam asks frowning.

“We are going to visit your number one fan, Sammy!” Dean grins.

 

“Sam Winchester!” Becky jumped right into Sam’s arms as soon as they opened the door. Dean chuckled at his little brother’s discomfort.

“Becky, we have to ask you something serious”, Sam tried to calm her down.” We want to ask about how you died…”

The groupie calmed down immediately and stepped away from Sam.

“I do not want to remember it…”she said floating away.

“We can gunk the bastard!” Dean provided and the ghost turned to stare at him instead.

“I only saw its yellow eyes…”Becky shivers. “It came from behind me, if only I haven’t turned around…”Becky sighed.

“So, you were staying here.”  Jo said walking to the mirror “You turned around and…” Jo facedthe old rust sinks no one was using.

“Maybe it has some kind of mechanism…”Sam was muttering when they heard commotion coming from outside.

 They got out and followed the crowd to another bloody sign on the wall: “Her body will rot in the chamber for all eternity”. Dean was wondering who the monster took; he was just about to ask Ash that was close by when a storm of dark hair hit him and pushed him into the closest wall. Firm hands grabbed his collar and yanked him up as a hot angry breath ghosted over his face. He looked up into angry blue eyes –Cas’s eyes were burning and his body seemed like possessed.

“You are acting strange for a while now; tell me everything you know, Winchester, or I swear to Merlin…”Cas threatened. Dean continued to stare mesmerized, he had never seen Cas so angry in his life.

“Cas, calm down!” Sam said trying to pier them apart.

“Stay back, Samshine!” Gabriel’s voice warned him and the youngest Winchester obeyed.

“It took Anna and I know you are keeping something from me, so….”Cas tightens his grip. “Spill!”

“Let’s talk somewhere else, we will tell you everything!” Sam said looking around at the people staring at them already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the cat is out of the bag....or the giant snake monster....

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel glared one more time at Dean and let go fallowing them in the bathroom reluctant. Sam was the one to speak, Dean was to shocked to, he was just glancing at Castiel from time to time seeing him calm down as the story progresses.

“I still don’t see any reason for you to keep this from me!”Castiel said still mad.

“They were suspecting Lucifer opened the chamber” Gabriel supplies.

“Lucifer would never! He is an assbut, but he would never hurt his family!”Castiel defended his brother.

“And this attitude is exactly why we didn’t tell you anything; he locked you in the attic for Merlin’s sake!” Dean cried out.

“But he didn’t hurt me!”Castiel throws back.

Dean took a deep breath and stared at his friend. Castiel glared back and the two stayed glaring at each other for a few long seconds.

“You know who the person is now? “Gabriel asks looking at Sam.

“No, but we know what the monster is and how it gets around!” Jo said trying to ease the heavy atmosphere.

“It’s a basilisk, it moves through the pipes and here is the entrance” Sam said pointing to the old rusty sinks.

“Let’s get down there and get Anna back! “Castiel said and stomped to the sinks.

The other’s fallowed and they circle the ensemble a few times looking for any sort of clue.

“You are a crazy and paranoid wizard with a giant snake to hide,how do you do it?” Dean asks out loud.

“You make an entrance only you and the one you trust can open!” Kevin supplies.

“Then…”Gabriel turned to Sam and raises his eyebrow expectant.

“Do you think…”Sam asks confused and Gabriel nods.

Sam hisses something, probably speaking in Parseltongue, Castiel’s feverish mind supplies. The sinks started moving and a hole opens in front of them. They all jump in and into the darkness. Someone lights up a wand, Castiel barely registers it and keeps on walking forward.

Anna was in his keep, she was his responsibility and he failed her, he let her be captured and now she can be in the chamber giving her last dying breath….He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and he turns around to find Dean’s eyes staring at him.

“We are going to find her, Cas, I promise!”

They walk throw a lot of nearly collapsing tunnels till they reached a door with serpents on it. Sam hisses again and opens the heavy metal door. Castiel heard movement from above, he barely has time to push Dean and jump out of the way till some rocks fall of from the roof and block their way back. Dean lights up his wand, they were inside the newly opened room, Sam was also with them, but the rest were still trapped in the tunnels.

“Everyone okay out there?” Sam shouted worried.

“Fine, Sammich, you go on and bring my sister home, we will clear this pile!” Gabriel’s voice came from behind the new found wall.

“Okay!” Sam shouted back and they moved more inside the room.

“And the winner is little Sammy!” an unknown voice shouted from somewhere in front of them. The stranger made a step forward and the torches light up revealing a big room decorated with snake heads everywhere and with a little pool in the front. Anna was passed out in the middle of the room.

“Anna!” Castiel run over to her ignoring the figure.

“So a Novak did show up, only not the right one! “The figure said. I set this trap for your older brother you know, but he still haven’t show up…the figure said.

“What do you want with Lucifer?” Dean’s voice asks.

“He is my most promising option of course!” the figure said “Sammy moved pretty far on the ranks as well. Nice Parseltongue!” The figure said.

“So all this was just a scheme to get Lucifer here, why?” Sam asks this time. Castiel doesn’t look at any of them he checks on Anna, thank God she is alive.

“Him or you, I am really not that picky!” The figure said.

“Why?” Dean asks.

“To have a little test of course! Only the true heir can hold all the power of Slytherin!” The figure said.

“Test?” Sam asks suspicious.

The figure grinned.

“It was quite a test to open the door without using the true heir, but this girl did a pretty good job, with a lot of inspiration of course.” The figure takes another step towards them reaching Castiel now. “There is no point in healing her, Novak; no one is getting out of here!”

The figure hissed something in Parseltongue and the basilisk slithered from one of the decorative serpent's open mouth. Castiel took a step back and dragged Anna along with him. Dean and Sam come running in his aid and they carried Anna to the door putting themselves between her and the threat.

“Any chance you can charm it, Sammy?” Dean asks with a slight panic in his voice.

“It only has one master, Dean, the true heir, which your brother still has to prove he is! “The figure said.

“Then we have to do it the old fashioned way!” Dean said pulling out his wand.

Three stun spells flew towards the beast, but they do not reach their target.

“Son of a bitch, why doesn’t Godric or Rowena send us something too!?” Dean mumbles.

He just finished saying it when Rumsfeld, Bobby’s phoenix flies above them and dumps the Sorting hat at their legs. Rumsfeld then flew towards the basilisk and plucked its eyes with his sharp claws. The serpent screamed blind.

“Retarded bird, what are we suppose to do with the hat? Bore him to death!?” Dean calls.

“Look inside!” Castiel encourages.

Dean makes a few reluctant steps towards the hat and puts his hand inside, he jumps back excited with his hands around _the Colt_ one of the most powerful wands in the Wizzarding World and the Sword of Grifindor.

“That’s more like it!”Dean grins. “You two handle the snake and I will handle the creep”” Dean said throwing the blade at Sam

“Dean!”Castiel said trying to stop him, but his friends were already running to the other side of the room.

Sam took the sword and stared at the monster.

“I need an opening. Ok, Castiel listen, we need to time this very well, you lift me up and I will stun it and then plunge the sword to its heart.”

“I do not like the Winchester’s planning today” Castiel said shakily.

“Too bad, it’s the only one you’ve got!” Sam grins.

Castiel mumbles something under his breath and lifts Sam up; the younger Winchester was almost at eye level with the beast now. Sam had the wand in one hand and the sword in the other, he braces himself and chanted the stunt spell, the beast stopped moving and Sam jumped with the sword straight through its chest. Black blood covered his hands and dripped down. The beast swayed ready to fall down and crush Sam under its weight...

Castiel steadied the basilisk corpse making it hover above ground till Sam got down and dragged the sword out. The metal was shinning black now and Sam cleaned it with his robe.

“Dean!”Castiel called as the oldest Winchester stumbled to them.

“ What happened? Where is Azzazel?” Sam asks worried.

“He didn’t make it!” Dean said in a cold voice.

Just then the path behind them was cleared and their friends poured in with Bobby and Ellen close behind. Gabriel run over to Anna and Castiel joined him and took her to the infirmary. He took one last look at Sam and Dean before leaving the room, they both looked broken and he wanted to wrap his arms around them and make it all okay, but his sister condition was getting worse so he had to take care of her first.

Castiel hadn’t got time to see his friends till the graduation ceremony. He and Anna walked in the Great Hall and all of their friends jump around them happy, Charlie was fully healed now thanks to Ellen and Ash’s mandrake juice, even Jody was back and all her rights restored.

It was soon after that when they had to say good-bye to each other for the summer. Dean and Castiel were still keeping their distance so they had an awkward hug, but the others were really sad that they had to go.

“Bye, Sammich, don’t you dare grow any taller!” Gabriel joked as he let go of the youngest Winchester.

They got into the train and left the school right after that.Castiel walked with his brother to Lucifer and Michael’s cart. Without even realizing he found himself mumbling the song Kevin used to sing all the time “There will be peace when you are gone…” he mumbles softly his mind drifting at Dean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Not sure if I will continue the series, but subscribe and maybe I will :D
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appeciated!


End file.
